The Curse of the Werepire
by Cydra
Summary: There are some love problems in Kauai. But before the gang can solve them, a powerful werepire takes over the island. What can be done? Coauthored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare.
1. Trouble in Paradise

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise

It has been a month since Lilo and Victoria were turned into experiments. It has been a month since Lilo blew up Gantu's ship and freed the other experiments captured by Hamsterviel. Gantu had been released from prison but has to live on Earth for the amount of years that he could have spent in years, which he accepted quite quickly and happily.Though he would rather that he did not have a parole officer especially one as strict as Cobra Bubbles. 625 was renamed 'Deli' and was living with Lilo, Stitch, and Angel. Victoria was put under the tutorage of Draco. Everything was fine. Or so it seemed.

Stitch and Angel were sitting in the hammock. There were seeing each other since Angel's rescue. They were trying to have a conversation but kept getting side tracked by something that had been bothering them. Stitch was having second thoughts about his relationship with Angel. Was he really in love with her? Lately when his thoughts were drifting around aimlessly he thinks a bit more about Lilo than Angel. He had felt a close connection with Lilo ever since she changed him from bad to good. But now that she has become an experiment that connection seems to be growing and something about her seems to be helping it along. He fell in love with Angel by sight and it seemed to strengthen with time. But this feeling towards Lilo was growing stronger, faster than his love towards Angel.Lilo, when she was human, was not attractive in his eyes. Though her personality gave him warm feelings whenever she used it, there was just something that was missing and when he saw Angel that void was filled. She had what Lilo was missing, looks, and because of that he fell in love with her. But getting to know her better he gets reminded of a saying that Lilo told him once "beauty is only skin deep." He spoke nothing about this to Angel or anybody; he didn't want to break their relationship. Though he was questioning his feeling for her, he still enjoyed the quiet moments with her. Completely unknown to Stitch, Angel was having the exact same problem. Her love for Stitch was slowly being replaced by Deli. She had shared moments with him in Gantu's ship. He understood her better than Stitch. Sure Stitch had a better figure, but there was something about Deli that was hard to resist.Maybe it was because that Deli actually listened to her. During her capture in Gantu's ship, she told him things that she has never told anyone. Nothing romantic or anything like that. Just small memories of long ago. Memories of old toys that she liked to play with when she was back in Jumba's lab, and similar things. She felt so embarrassed when she told him, but Deli just smiled at her before he started to tell her similar things. Remembering those moments slowly made her lose the romance that she once had for Stitch. They both soon gave up on the conversation and not long after they stopped talking, they left the hammock. Going in opposite directions of each other they both had the same thought wandering through their heads, "I think this relationship has ended."

Meanwhile Draco was having some… love problems of his own. He was teaching Victoria how to use her power of flight to its full advantage. Teaching her advanced flight skills and other things that only an experienced flyer could teach. During some conversations they had during these lessons, they discovered they had some similar interest. And now, slowly but surely, Draco was developing feelings for Victoria. She had an independent spirit with assertive power behind it. Draco respected and admired that. He also found her personality one that comforted him. It was a very caring one that told you she would always be there for you. Personalities like that are hard to come by in the experiments. There was one thing that bothered him, Snooty. He thought that Victoria liked Snooty more than she liked him. They had more in common species-wise and Snooty had been with her longer. Though she never really talked about Snooty during her lessons, Draco suspected that she did have feeling for him. He could not work out if she knew about these feelings or not, or how big these feelings were for him. All these thoughts and feelings were driving him off his mood and he hadn't been reacting to things like he normally would. It seemed like the whole group had their own love problems and no one had the answers they were all looking for.


	2. Psychological Assistance

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 2: Psychological Assistance

Even though they all tried to keep these problems a secret, it did not go unnoticed. Chip was shocked at the difference in attitude of his friends and after several investigations he had managed to figure out the dilemma between our companions. And when Chip saw what was happening to his friends he realised that these problems weakened their unity, and some enemy would use this to their advantage and separate them completely. So he took it upon himself to patch things up between them. And fast. Fortunately for him, he was not alone on this quest. Morph also noticed what was going on with all his friends and he wanted to help, so Chip allowed him to become his assistance. Together they observed the two groups and fully analysed the situation. Now all that remained, he hoped, was an intelligent intervention.

Stitch and Angel were walking down a path in the forest behind their house when they spotted a booth. On this booth was a sign that read, "Dr. Chip Pelekai, Psychologist. Advice for mental and romantic problems." There was a small red button that said, "Push for therapy" in bold black lettering around it. Feeling adventurous, and wanting to do something together, they pushed the button. There was some mechanical sounds and then nothing. Waiting a little bit longer still nothing happened, so they started to turn around and go when a trapdoor opened out from under them. They slid down a slide and landed, with a thud, in a padded room. When they got up from the floor and looked around they saw Chip. He was sitting in a big wingback chair wearing a pair of glasses and a fake black beard. He was wearing a lab coat and writing on a clipboard. Morph was sitting near by, seemingly oblivious to what's happening. "Greetings Angel and Stitch," said Chip. "I am here to help you with your relationship. Now don't say nothing is wrong because I am afraid to say that it is indeed quite obvious. So I want you to tell me about your feelings and please tell the truth. Don't worry, your partner won't be able to hear you and everything you tell me is going to be confidential. Only me and Morph will know what you two will say." Chip pressed a button and a wall rose up between Angel and Stitch, blocking them off from each other. They where hesitant at first, but once they started talking they found it easier and easier. Eventually both spoke their side of their problem, and there were a lot of things. They didn't hear what the other was saying because of the wall between them and that helped them say there problems. After they both stopped talking Chip made some more notes and then lowered the wall. "This is a very interesting state. You two have developed a double-lover's triangle also called the lovers' rectangle. You both feel love for each other but also feel love for another person and because of that you are questioning your relationship with each other. You should not feel betrayed because this has happened in many other relationships. My advice is that you should enter a discussion with each other and the ones who are also in the lovers' rectangle." And with that said he pressed another button and they both shot back up to the surface. The sudden arrival back into the real world left them feeling confused. But shrugging their shoulders they continued their walk.

Later on, Draco came upon the same booth. Also feeling adventurous, he pressed the button. He fell through the trap door and landed in Chip's office. "Greetings Draco," said Chip. "I am here to help you with your problem. Now don't say you don't have a problem. Your attitude has changed drastically over the past few days. Now please be honest with me for I am only trying to help you and don't worry everything that you tell me will be confidential. Only me, you and Morph will know what you will say here." Draco admitted his feelings to Chip who wrote them down. "Your problem is known as the mix-breed love. You feel love for someone outside your species. It is also a reluctant suitor's love. You believe that the object of your affection deserves someone who is more similar to them than you. You're not the only one to have this problem, I think. My advice is that you talk to your beloved about your opinions on this problem." Then he sent Draco back to the surface. Once Draco was gone he turned around, looked at Morph, and said, "I hope this work, Morph. We're just lucky that there are no villains around to make this worse."

But unknown to them all, a villain was on the island. He had just sneaked into Jumba's ship and was now searching for a certain item. After looking for a small amount of time he found a safe and cracked it open with a magic lock-pick. Inside was the item he had been searching for. Chuckling evilly to himself he flew out of the ship to deliver this item to his master. The only thing that told anyone that he was there was a putrid stench of smoke that he left behind.


	3. Old Enemies Return

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 3: Old Enemies Return

Chip had arranged for the two parties to meet in one place to resolve the problems. Angel and Stitch talked with Lilo and Deli while Draco conversed with Victoria. Chip and Morph were there, monitoring the situation. Everything was going according to plan and it seemed to be working.

But the stench of smoke and the sound of evil laughter befouled the beautiful atmosphere. They all looked up to see a bellowing cloud of black smoke above their heads. Slowly but surely, it took on the shape of a snake with glowing red eyes. "Greetingsss everyone," hissed the cloud with a voice like hissing steam. "Piton Toxico!" cried Draco unsheathing his prism sword. "Have you come here to try and make me join the Dark Dragon's army again?" "Actually I'm not," hissed the smoke serpent. "After my defeat to you, the Dark Dragon rented me out to another massster." "Rented you out?" questioned Chip. "Yesss. Mossst sssuper-villainsss are willing to trade for better sssidekickssss. It doesssn't matter to me for I've been traded from bad guy to bad guy for cccenturiesss. But then again, my employment is not the only thing that's changed." His form swelled some more and appendages came out. He grew a pair or arms and a pair of wings. The end of his tail developed an arrowhead. His head grew two devil's horns. But the most dramatic changes were that he sprouted several more heads and was now a hydra. "I've been getting a lot energy lately and that allowed me to grow into this." "What does your new master want with us?" asked Lilo. "Nothing yet. I had jussst finissshed a getting a new minion for my massster and thought I'd drop by and said 'hi.'" "I supposed you infected him with another Soul Shade," said Draco. "He wasss dormant when I took him and when awakesss he will ssserve willing without any persssuasssion. And in cassse you're wondering who my new massster isss, check the moon chartsss for tonight." And with that said, he flew off laughing.

"Why that no-good, dirty piece of-," started Draco. But then Morph interrupted him and said, "Draco! Watch your language! There are children present." This cut off Draco's ranting. "I'm a bit concerned about what Pitn said about that 'new minion'," came Angel's question from the silence. "How could you? He didn't give us any description," said Deli. "Well," said Victoria. "He said that he was dormant and he would serve willing without any persuasion." "Now who could that be?" asked Draco. They all put their heads down to think. A minute later all their heads sprang back up, except for Morph who was still thinking. "6-2-7!" they all yelled and began to race to Jumba's ship. But was still pondering about the identity of minion Pitn got. "No, no, couldn't be him," muttered Morph to himself. Then out of no where Chip grabbed him and started to drag him along the path.

When they arrived at Jumba's ship, Jumba and Pleakley were already there. They were both standing in front of the safe, scratching their heads in confusion. "How could this have happen?" asked Pleakley. "And why did they use a smoke bomb?" asked Jumba. Just then the gang came rushing in. "Jumba, what happened?" asked Stitch. "6-2-6, someone has sneaked in hear, let off a smoke bomb, and stole 6-2-7's pod," answered Jumba. "How do you know he let off a smoke bomb?" asked Lilo. "The scent is still in the air." The experiments took a sniff and immediately covered their noses. "It's times like this that I'm glad I don't have a nose," said Chip smugly. "Jumba, that wasn't a smoke bomb," said Lilo. "Piton Toxico stole the pod." "That smoke-serpent is back!" yelled Pleakley. "Well actually, he's more of a smoke-hydra now," said Draco. "What would Dark Dragon want with 6-2-7?" asked Jumba. "Piton isn't working for the Dark Dragon anymore," said Chip. "Then who is he working for?" asked Pleakley. "He didn't tell us. He just said to look at the moon charts for tonight." Jumba walked over to his computer and tapped a few keys. The screen lit up. Jumba tapped in more keys and the screen displayed a picture of the Earth's moon. "Tonight the moon will be entering lunar eclipse," said Jumba. The moon turned red and swallowed itself in darkness. "What does a lunar eclipse have to do with this Piton's new boss?" asked Angel. Suddenly Morph sprang up and said, "Piton stole 6-2-7's pod!" Hearing this, the others gave him a look of disbelief at the slowness of his thinking. "Remind me to be giving 6-3-0 brain boost later," said Jumba. Morph looked at the computer screen. The picture of the moon had reappeared and was shining a blood red. "Ooh, what a pretty red moon there will be tonight." Suddenly Lilo face had a look of worried alertness. "What did you say?" she asked Morph. "Tonight?" asked Morph "No, before that," said Lilo. "Be." "No, three words before that." "Red." "And the one after that?" "Moon." "Say those words together." "Red moon." Lilo sank down to the floor and her ears followed. "Guys, we're in big trouble."


	4. Eclipse

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 4: Eclipse

Lilo lifted her head and said, "Jumba, how long until the moon turns red?" "In approximately 20 minutes." "What!" cried the experiments. "It's been dark for quite a while," said Pleakley. "Haven't you looked out the window?" The experiments looked outside. Sure enough, it was nighttime and the full moon was high in the sky. "Wow," said Deli. "Time sure does fly when you're trying to stop evil." He appropriately got knocked on the head for his bad pun. The group went outside and looked about. "Lilo, what does the moon's color have to do with our new enemy?" Stitch asked, still a little confused. Lilo turned to him and started; "It's because I think his name is…" She was cut off by someone laughing evilly.

They looked towards the rising moon and saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the branches just underneath of it. The group tensed, bracing for the attack. The owner of the red eyes leapt out into the clearing. It was 627, and he was looking pretty much the same way he did when he was dehydrated. The most noticeable differences were his eyes and voice. They both seemed demonic, well more demonic than usual. Draco stepped forward and extended one of his hands, "You must be 6-2-7, the evil experiment I've heard so much about. Hi, my name's Draco. I'm the experiment that came after you." 627 took Draco's hand, then started slamming his body on the ground. He twirled Draco like a lasso and then threw him back at the group. He collided into Chip like a bowling ball to a bowling pin. "So that 'super-evil' thing wasn't an exaggeration then?" said Draco. The rest shook their heads. More evil laughing was heard but it was not from 627. They looked up to see Piton Toxico floating towards them. For some reason, he seemed to be careful not to blot out the moonlight. "I sssee you have met my new massster'sss ssservant. Like I sssaid before, we had no trouble getting him to join usss." "Enough with this mystery identity!" shouted Chip. "Who is you new master?" Pitn turned to Chip with an evil grin. "You need not be ssso impatient, for here he comesss."

The group looked at the moon and saw it was going into eclipse. It was also turning red. Then, out of the darkness of the forest, a blood-curdling howl was heard. The sound of the howl chilled all the fluids and bones in our heroes' bodies. They then heard the flapping of wings and a shape rose into the air from the trees nearer the heart of the woods. As the shape drew nearer, the eerie howls became louder. Our heroes were completely petrified with fear. Finally the shape landed in the clearing with a thud. Its body resembled that of a werewolf but it also had wings, ears, and fangs of a vampire bat. Its eyes were the same blood red that the moon was becoming. The only thing it wore was a ripped black tunic held on by only a little piece of rope. The monster lifted its head once more and howled for effect. "Allow me to introduccce to you," said Pitn, "my new massster and the ruler of thisss island in the very near future. Behold the power of Red Moon the Uncrussshable, massster of the creaturesss in the night, king of all werepiresss." The werepire looked at Piton and said, "Thank you, servant," in a voice that was like a black hole: dark, cold, and hungry. Even Piton shrank away from him a little. Red Moon turned to our heroes. "I have heard many things about you from Piton. I've heard that you were adversaries against the Dark Dragon when Piton worked for him. Know that I'm just as powerful as he is. I've decided to see you first before I start my reign on this island. You have potential but not enough to face me. Don't think that you won't escape my power. Not even the experiments can." As proof Red Moon raised a claw toward 627. 627 started to grow and change. His body became longer and more streamlined. His tail grew long and bushy. He went on all fours; his legs resembling more like each other. His face grew out into a snout. The pressure caused all his alien appendages to pop out, including his 'extra' head. When his transformation was through, he had become a red wolf with eight legs and two heads. If there was any good in him to begin with, it was completely replaced with animalistic rage.

Red Moon turned to the group and surveyed them. "Although I'm ready to conquer this island, I think I'll have a little snack first." And before anyone can react, Red Moon reached out and grabbed Morph. He sniffed him several times before saying to Piton, "This creature is different from all the other creatures I have eaten." "That isss probably becaussse he isss made of plasssma, sssir," responded Piton. "Like blood plasma?" "Not exactly, but I advice againssst eating him. He will give you indigessstion." Red Moon glared at Piton. "Are you giving me orders?" he said with a snarl. "No, no, it wasss only a recommendation. Who am I do tell you what to do?" Red Moon nodded in satisfaction and lifted Morph to his mouth. It was quick and sudden. Red Moon didn't even chew but swallowed Morph whole. There was silence for a while but then a bulge appeared in Red Moon's belly and Morph's voice was heard. "Help! Get me out of here! It's cold and slimy and stinky and gross and dark and there are creepy things in here!" Red Moon punched the bulge and forced Morph back into place. "Stay in there!" he said to his meal.

Then Red Moon looked at the rest of the group and said, "Are there any last words before I put you under my control?" "Well I have four words to say that I'm sure everyone will agree to," said Chip. "And what are they?" asked Red Moon. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Everyone sped off towards the entrance to the Chateau de Experiments. "Ssshall we persssue them massster?" asked Piton. "No, lets' give them a head start. The hunt is more thrilling when you have a challenge." They waited about 30 seconds. "Now we shall hunt," said Red Moon before he went off in the direction the group went with his two minions behind him.

Our heroes were about halfway to the Chateau entrance when Red Moon started after them. Chip was far in the lead. The reason was that, what Chip lacked in physical strength he made up for in speed and with the threat of the werepire after him he was running pretty darn quick. Draco was a close second because he had been fortunate enough to grab hold of Chip before he started running. But Draco was currently considering if this was a good idea because he was being dragged in the dirt and was being hit by a lot of things like rocks, sticks, and that frog that kept showing up in the show. When they reached the Chateau door Chip wasted no time in letting himself and Draco in. "How are you doing, Draco?" asked Chip, panting a little and looking at Draco. Draco was still a bit woozy from the concussions but he managed to say, "Time for the luau. Grab your lily pad and muffin and we'll boogie-woogie." Chip sighed and put an ice bag on Draco's head. "How about the rest of you guys?" asked Chip. When he didn't hear a response he turned around and saw that he and Draco were the only ones there at the moment. "Lilo? Stitch? Jumba? Pleakley? Deli? Angel? Victoria? Anybody?" Suddenly the truth hit Chip like a ton of bricks, (actually it was Draco's fist, who had also realized what happened.) Chip had left everybody behind and Red Moon and his minions had captured them. The crushing guilt of this was even more painful then the punches, kicks, and yelling of Draco. But the truth was inevitable: Draco and Chip were the only known people to have escaped Red Moon.


	5. Reinforcements

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 5: Reinforcements

Red Moon had thrown the entire island into perpetual night. The only light came from the glow of the moon, which still had that blood red color. Everyone on the island has been turned into either a vampire or werewolf. But there was some good news. Red Moon's spell could only affect mammals, leaving the birds, reptiles, and amphibians to fend for themselves. So all the non-mammalian experiments flocked to the Chateau. The experiments were: Topper, Checkers, Gotchu, Clink, Fudgy, Snafu, Bugby, Poxy, Glitch, Melty, Link, Lax, Spooky, Amnesio, Morpholomew, Hunkahunka, Swapper, Phantasmo, Slimy, Yin, Yang (he's more reptilian than mammalian,) Ploot, Sprout, Thrasher, Sinker, Slugger, and Plasmoid. Hiding all the experiments in the Chateau was one thing, keeping them in order was quite another. It was only a matter of time before Red Moon's minions found them. So a scouting party was selected by drawing straws. Draco and Chip were chosen, (though Chip had a good feeling that he was tricked into it.)

The two crept about the mountain trying to avoid being detected. Chip tried starting a conversation with Draco but Draco wouldn't speak to him. Draco was still angry at Chip for 'abandoning' their family. Finally Chip said, "Look, I'm sorry I deserted them. But both of my brains were to worried about survival." "You could have at least looked behind to see if they were right behind you," said Draco. "I know, I know, this all my fault. I tried to keep our family together but I ended up splitting it apart. But I promise that we'll find a way to get everyone back." "And how are we going to do that?" asked Draco.

Before Chip could respond they heard a loud groaning. They looked around the corner and saw Red Moon. He was sitting on a rock and holding his stomach. His black face was tinged with green. Piton Toxico was hovering near him. "I think I'm going to throw up," groaned Red Moon. "I warned you about that little blob," said Piton. Red Moon gave him a glare. Piton hastened to correct his self. "But then again, I'm only a lowly ssslave. And you are the mossst powerful, the mossst evil, the greatessst werepire the world hasss ever known. All of the mossst sssavage monssstersss in the night bow their headsss to you. The heavensss will only do what you command. Ssso sssurely a little indigessstion from a blob will not harm in the leassst." Then Morph's voice came out of Red Moon's stomach. "Now I think I'm going to throw up." Then they heard the certain sounds that proved that Morph had thrown up. Unfortunately for Red Moon, Morph's vomit in his stomach made him even more nauseous. Draco and Chip quickly turned their heads away to avoid the sight. When they looked again they saw Morph sitting in a pile of werepire vomit shivering. Then Draco and Chip ran out to Morph and almost hugged him, but when they saw what he was covered in they quickly changed their minds. Red Moon glared down at Morph. "You have given me the worst indigestion of my life! I haven't felt that sick since I ate Jimmy Hoffa!" Then he turned to Draco and Chip. "And you two have escaped my spell. I cannot abide creatures wondering about free on my domain. There either be under my control or six feet underground." Red Moon flapped his wings and rose into the air. "This time I'll blast you out of existence!" he roared. He lifted his hands up and a ball of red energy formed between his fingers. Red Moon focused the energy at Draco, Chip, and Morph and prepared to fire.

Suddenly a larger shape crashed head-on into Red Moon. The two figures dropped out of the sky and crashed into the mountain. After a few seconds, they rose back into the air and began to do battle. The creature that was opposing Red Moon was unrecognizable at the moment because the clouds were covering the moon, but it looked awfully familiar. They were both at a stalemate when Red Moon flew off. Pitn hastily joined him. "This isn't the end experiments," yelled Red Moon. "I'll have my army hunt you all down until every last one of you is dead." With that he flew off towards the forest with Piton following closely. The creature that confronted Red Moon landed next to Draco, Chip, and Morph. The clouds parted and the moon shone down upon the mountainside. Then they all saw very familiar parts on the creature. A mane of snake-like antennas, long arms ending in three-fingered hands, four long spikes on its back, and two pairs of eyes of red, blue, and green color. "EnigMorph!" cried the trio. EnigMorph grinned and looked at PlasMorph. "I have been searching the entire island for you. Where have you been?" He sniffed PlasMorph and recoiled. "And _where_ have you been?" "Believe me, you don't want to know," said Draco. "What brings you back here?" asked Chip. "I've heard that Red Moon had claimed an island of his own. I wasn't that concerned until I heard that his new hench-snake had pointed it out for him. I flew back to see if you were alright." "Why didn't you use your Chateau portal?" asked Chip. "I was to worried about my other side to go back to the Chateau." "Can we go back now?" asked Morph. "I really need something to eat." "And we need to wash that who-know-what off of you," said Draco. "Not that anyone wants to know."

Red Moon and Pitn arrived at Red Moon's fortress in the heart of the woods. Piton assisted his master to the bathtub so he could wash off the slime from the Morphs. "What was that thing that attacked me?" asked Red Moon. "I believe that wasss another experiment, sssir," said Piton. "Which one was it?" asked Red Moon. "It wass mossst likely the one called EnigMorph. He isss believed to be the mossst powerful of the experimentsss." "Is he good or evil?" "He isss good and won't be easssily tempted to evil." Red Moon thought for a minute and said, "Then send out my Shadow Squad to capture him." Piton was shocked. "The Ssshadow Sssquad? Are you sssure that isss a wisse decisssion?" "There isn't any other group who can put that thing under control." "I underssstand massster, I hear and obey." Then Piton flew off to rouse the Shadow Squad. After hearing the mission the six minions that were the Shadow Squad ran out of the fortress to attack EnigMorph and the experiments that were with him.

The experiments had stopped at a hot spring to scrub PlasMorph off. It wasn't really so difficult as Morph had no hair for the bile to stick in. They were about to leave when two strange songs drifted through the trees nearby. They were both very enchanting but one sounded a bit garbled. Draco recognized the garbled song instantly and yelled, "Everyone, cover your ears!" Everyone did so immediately and the songs were blocked out. Chip switched his eye to night vision and scanned the trees. He saw three figures in the branches and three near the bases. Chip used his extra arms to zap the figures in the tree and the songs stopped. When the group uncovered their ears they noticed that vicious growling had replaced the enchanting music. Then three wolves ran out of the forest and leaped onto the group. Draco threw the wolf on him off easily, but not without noticing the peculiar yellow color in the wolf's fur. A wolf with bluish fur was attacking EnigMorph. He threw the wolf against a rock but the wolf just shook itself off and attacked again. Chip was pinned under a red-furred wolf with two heads. This wolf looked especially hungry. Chip tried reasoning with it. "You don't want to eat me. I'm not even made of flesh, I'm metal. And my veins aren't filled with blood, they're filled with…" The red wolf, ignoring the warning, grabbed two of Chip's arms and bit into them. The wolf received a blast of electricity through its body and became unconscious. "Electricity," wheezed Chip as he finished the sentence. Just as the group was beginning to recover from the attack, three screaming creatures leaped out of trees and grabbed PlasMorph. Thinking quickly, (well just thinking) PlasMorph turned into Hoilo and swallowed the three creatures. He then spat them out in capture containers. Just then Chip quickly used what was left of his energy to capture the wolves.

With the excitement of being ambushed over with the group looked at their attackers and instantly recognized the monsters they had captured: they were Angel, Deli, Lilo, Stitch, Victoria, and 627. Deli, Stitch, and 627 were all werewolves while Angel, Lilo, and Victoria were all vampires. PlasMorph started weeping, "We're too late to save them," he cried. "We'll have to put them out of their misery," said Draco lifting up his prism sword. "Not necessarily," said EnigMorph. He turned the claw on each of his fingers into a hypodermic needle. He opened the containers and injected all of their occupants with a silver liquid. The ex-experiments thrashed, screamed, and foamed in the mouth before they eventually fell asleep. Then, before the eyes of Draco, Chip, and PlasMorph, the ex-experiments turned back into their normal experiment selves. "What was that stuff?" asked Chip. "An experimental cure for lycanthropy and vampirism. I purchased it from an alchemist who was seeking to stop those two plagues. I've eaten all the ingredients for it in large quantities so we'll not run out." EnigMorph then picked up all of his cousins and warped back to the Chateau with them.

Red Moon felt a leak in his power. He knew at that instant, that he had somehow lost control of his Shadow Squad. "Piton!" bellowed Red Moon. Piton quickly appeared. "What isss it, massster?" "I sense that I have lost control over the Shadow Squad. Have your spies find the meaning of it." "Yesss massster," said Piton and flew away for a few moments. When Piton came back he had worried expressions on all of his faces. "Sssir, it appearsss that EnigMorph hasss, um, freed the Shadow Squad from your ssspell." "What!" roared the werepire. Piton hid behind a tree and continued, "He hasss a ssserum that can cure both lycanthropy and vampirisssm." Red Moon splintered the tree Piton was hiding behind before anyone could blink an eye. "Those were my best warriors! And now I wager that he'll use that serum of his on everyone else under my control!" "He won't ussse it on me, sssir," said Piton. "You're not under my spell, just my servitude. Those experiments will free every vampire and werewolf on this island! And then they will come after me!" "What should we do, massster?" Red Moon thought for a moment, "Prepare my fortress soldiers for assault and increase the defenses. Then have every vampire and werewolf find, attack, and kill every experiment that isn't under my control."

An emergency meeting was made in the stage room of the Chateau. Every experiment that was free of Red Moon's control was there. On the stage stood Lilo, Victoria, Angel, Deli, Stitch, Draco, Chip, PlasMorph, and EnigMorph. 627 had been re-dehydrated and put back in his safe. Lilo approached the podium and spoke into the microphone. "The reason for this meeting is to inform everyone about the crisis at hand. Vampires and werewolves have overrun our beautiful island. They are lead by a werepire called Red Moon the Uncrushable. I have read a few things about werepires and from what I have read, they're no laughing matter. Red Moon in particular is the worst. Legend has it that he was created by the Devil himself in an attempt to take over heaven. However Red Moon was to wild and savage to obey the Devil so he cast Red Moon out into the mortal world. Legend also has it that Red Moon is the origin of vampirism and lycanthropy. And to make matters worse, Red Moon is being assisted by Piton Toxico, an enemy we are all familiar of. However there is some good news, EnigMorph has returned to us and has brought with him a serum that will cure Red Moon's curse. So we are going to go out and beat Red Moon." Here many experiments made protests, excuses, and objections. "I know, I know, this mission doesn't sound safe or fun at all," continued Lilo. "But think about it: This island has been the home of many brave Hawaiian warriors in the distant past. Would they turn down the challenge? No. They would have been scared to do it but they would have done it. We must act in the same way. You may say that we aren't really Hawaiian, you may say we aren't even from Earth, you may say that we aren't even natural. You are right about that but you are wrong about one thing. This island is our home and we should protect from all forms of evil. Remember _ohana_ means family, family means nobody gets left behind. And we're not leaving anyone on this island in the hands of Red Moon." During Lilo's speech, PlasMorph had playing "The Star-Spangled Banner" on her record player and had just finished up when Lilo finished her speech. "Nice touch, PlasMorph," said Chip. "You're welcome," said PlasMorph. Then Chip walked up to the podium and put on a military helmet. "Alright troops," said Chip in a military fashion, "here's the plan."


	6. Where there's Smoke

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 6: Where there's Smoke…

It was a long war between the experiments and Red Moon's army. Every experiment used the same strategy: cure the vampires and werewolves that could be cured, destroy the ones that couldn't. The ones that couldn't be cured were the ones that have been under Red Moon's control for longer then they naturally lived. All the Hawaiian inhabitants were returned to normal. There were a few people who were non-native to the island and their real homes had to be located. Some monsters didn't give the experiments any trouble, for example Vampire Pleakley. Others were a considerable problem, for example Werewolf Gantu. An interesting side effect of the serum was noticed: once a person was cured, they lose all memories of being a vampire or werewolf and a few hours before hand. But, slowly but surly, the experiments were winning.

Now the experiments were camping outside the forest where Red Moon was. They were resting up before they took siege on Red Moon's fortress. A ditch that was partially filled with salt and wolf's bane protected the campsite. A roaring fire was going and most of the experiments were roasting hot dogs. Stitch and Angel were sitting close by each other. "Angel, how long have we known each other?" asked Stitch. "A couple of months, why do you ask?" asked Angel. "I was just wondering if you were feeling comfortable," said Stitch. "I am, this island is beautiful. They are lots of good people here like you, Lilo, and Deli." Stitch hesitated and asked, "Do you feel comfortable with me?" Angel looked the other way before answering, "Sort of, but I think we need to branch out a bit, see other people." Stitch paused before saying, "I think we might have to. No hard feelings?" Angel looked back at Stitch and said, "How could I ever have hard feelings toward you?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the campfire, Draco and Victoria were chatting. They had recently found and rescued Snooty. He was transformed into a vampire but for some reason still preferred mucus above blood. PlasMorph made perfect bait. Draco looked at Victoria. She was so beautiful to his eyes and very charming. He thought that she deserved a good boyfriend. And if that boyfriend had to be Snooty, that was all right with him. Then Draco said, "You two make a good couple." Victoria looked at Draco with disgust, "ULGH! No way! You're sounding like my parents. They think that Snooty and me will someday get together and then get married. They don't like to think that they'll have a nose-picking vampire for a son-in-law. No matter what anyone thinks, we are not a couple. All Snooty thinks about is mucus. Not the kind of guy for me." "Oh, I see," said Draco with a relaxed face. But inside, Draco was screaming for joy. Victoria and Snooty were together like he thought. Not as a couple but more like a brother and sister. Maybe he still had a chance.

On another side of the campfire, Chip and EnigMorph were having an intellectual conversation. Finally Chip asked something that had been bothering him for a while. "EnigMorph, remember when you were going to kill Hamsterviel but we changed your mind?" "Yes," said EnigMorph. "Well before you started melting you were going to say something, what was it?" EnigMorph looked into the flames and said, "I was going to say that I was sorry and as soon as turned back to PlasMorph, I'll never use EnigMorph's form again." "Why would you do that?" asked Chip. "Because I almost killed Hamsterviel in cold blood, I was too dangerous." Chip looked at EnigMorph and said, "Most people would have killed him in your position. He took your family, forced you into his slavery, and then tried to destroy your family. Lots of people would have killed Hamsterviel, but there are some that wouldn't have killed him. Those people are the ones with a tender heart and you're one of them." The whole camp sank into peaceful quietness but it was interrupted by PlasMorph yelling, "Help! My hot dog's on fire! Medic!"

Suddenly the smell of smoke began to grow stronger. "What are we burning?" asked Lilo. "We're just burning regular firewood," said Draco. Then it became obvious the smoke wasn't coming from the fire. They looked towards the direction of the woods to see Piton Toxico floating towards them. "I wouldn't come into this campsite if I were you," said Chip. A few of Piton's heads looked down to see the salt and wolf's bane in the ditch. "That ssstuff will work on a real vampire or werewolf," said Piton as he floated over the ditch. "But it won't work on me." EnigMorph stretched out his arm and grabbed Piton. Piton could have easily escaped but there was something about EnigMorph's claws that kept him trapped. Draco withdrew his prism sword and advanced towards Piton. "Alright Piton," said Draco. "Where's Red Moon?" "Why ssshould I tell you that?" hissed the smoke-hydra. Draco swung his sword and chopped off one of Piton's heads. Piton yelped with pain and the severed head dissolved in the air. Piton grinned and hissed; "You haven't read much Greek mythology, have you?" Three more heads sprouted from the stump of the severed neck. Lilo whispered something into EnigMorph's ear and he nodded. The hand holding Piton turned into a mess of vines. Piton felt the vines suck up his body and yelped. "It burnsss! It burnsss usss!" EnigMorph turned his hand back to normal. "Now will you answer our questions?" asked Chip. "Yesss! Yesss! Anything you asssk!" "Alright then, I'll ask again. Where's Red Moon?" Piton pointed towards the forest. "In hisss fortresss! He'sss alwaysss in there!" "How do we destroy him?" questioned Stitch. Piton grinned at this and said, "You can't! Even if you dessstroy hisss body, hisss ssspirit will find another hossst and posssesss it. Then that hossst will become Red Moon." "Okay, how do we destroy his body?" asked Deli. Piton wouldn't answer so EnigMorph turned one of his fingers into a vine. "Alright I'll tell you!" yelled Piton. "Jussst ssstop doing that!" EnigMorph's finger turned back to normal. "The only way do dessstroy hisss body isss to pierccce hisss dark heart with white light. But I don't how to do that." EnigMorph released Piton's body, which was a bit smaller than before. "Tell you master that we're coming for him," said EnigMorph. Piton hurried off. Then Chip said, "I think its time to use my new weapon." Chip pressed a button and there was a slight rumbling in the ground. Then a large metal container popped out of the ground. It opened to reveal a large robot that looked like a muscular version of Chip. There was a small compartment in the chest for something tube-shaped. Chip jumped into that compartment and plugged himself in. The door closed and the robot's eye lit up. "I'm ready now," said the robot with Chip's voice.


	7. Duel to the Undeath

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 7: Duel to the Undeath

The group traveled deep into the forest in search of Red Moon's fortress. Along the way, Draco consulted Chip about how they will slay Red Moon. Chip considered this and said, "White light is made of a spectrum of seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. When white light goes through a prism, it gets separated into the seven colors that make up its spectrum. However, if light of all seven colors went through a prism at the same time, they'll combine to form white light. Your prism sword would work in the same principle. If we can combine energy blasts of the seven colors in it, it'll become a sword of white light." "Where are we going to find those?" asked Draco. Chip thought before saying, "You already have six of the seven colors in energy form, red laser-vision, orange fire-breath, yellow lightning-breath, green plasma-breath, blue ice-breath, and violet psychic-horns." "What about the indigo energy?" asked Draco. Chip pondered and said, "Indigo is, for some reason, a rarer color and is not easy to find in nature, let alone energy. However, since you already have blue and violet maybe those two can substitute for indigo." "I hope you're right," said Draco.

Then they reached Red Moon's fortress. A guard from on top of the gate yelled, "Halt! Who goes there? Friend or foe?" EnigMorph opened his mouth and blasted the gate to pieces. "Foe," he answered smartly. The posse charged through the gate and was met by a hoard of vampire and werewolf guards. The group defeated them with serum-loaded darts. Some of them turned back to normal, some crumbled into dust. They separated into smaller groups and swarmed through Red Moon's fortress. Everyone scoured the fortress, administrating the serum to every vampire or werewolf they could find. Once Victoria was disarmed by a quick werewolf and was about to be eaten, when Draco slammed headfirst into it and injected it with the serum.

Then four experiments managed to find their way into Red Moon's throne room. They were Draco, Chip, PlasMorph, and EnigMorph. Red Moon was seated on a throne made of bones and Piton was floating nearby, looking a bit nervous. "So you have made it this far," said Red Moon rising from his throne. "And from the feel of it, you have freed everyone of my minions except for Piton." Then for no good reason at all, an inter-dimensional portal opened between Red Moon and the experiments. A large group of vampire slime-monkeys and mutant werewolf-lobsters popped out. What their intention was forever unknown, because Red Moon ate them in an instant. "Now there's something you don't see everyday," said PlasMorph. After that, Red Moon grew in size until he was 18 feet tall. "This ain't good," said Draco. "Don't let overwhelming terror spoil your grammar, Draco," said Chip. "Now its time to crush something I should have crushed in the first place," bellowed Red Moon. He turned to Piton and said, "Piton, deal with the others," and gave him an energy boost. "Yesss, massster," said Piton before he floated over the group. "Sssea of Ssserpentsss!" yelled Pitn and vomited out smoke from all of heads. The smoke made a barrier separating Chip, PlasMorph, and EnigMorph from Draco. The smoke surrounded them like fog. Now Draco was isolated from his friends to deal with Red Moon.

Draco withdrew his prism sword and used all his energy blasts on it. The energy was absorbed into the blade and was fueled into its power. But unfortunately, instead of combining to create white light, the sword swirled in a multi-colored fashion. "Pretty," said Red Moon. "But it won't defeat me." He then blasted Draco with black energy. Draco sliced through it with his sword with great ease. The sword left a rainbow trail where it swung. "Or maybe it can," said Draco.

Meanwhile, the others were having a hard time inside the smoke. They could only see each other and the rest was just blackness. Piton had entered the smoke and was now attacking them with his several heads. The only way you could see the heads was by their glowing red eyes and open mouths. The experiments had to blast the heads to avoid getting injured. EnigMorph noticed that PlasMorph was weak against the smoke-serpents and was starting to lose. EnigMorph knew that he could combine with PlasMorph to increase his power but that would destroy EnigMorph's individualism, making him a part of PlasMorph forever and could never be separated. He had to choose, let PlasMorph die at the hands of Piton Toxico or be bonded to PlasMorph forever. When he saw that the situation for PlasMorph was critical he made his decision. EnigMorph turned into liquid slime and splashed over PlasMorph. PlasMorph's body absorbed the liquid and fused with it. Immediately he was fueled with incredible power. He used this power to turn into EnigMorph and continue battling with Piton.

Draco and Red Moon were equally matched. Draco's prism sword could slash through Red Moon's blasts and slice through Red Moon's body. But Red Moon could regenerate and was able to recover from the prism sword's attacks. Draco even chopped off one of Red Moon's arms. The arm fell to the floor and turned into ash. But Red Moon grinned and grew another arm to replace the one he lost.

Chip was capable of seeing through the smoke barrier and fight Piton at the same time. He knew that Red Moon was slowly getting the upper hand. "If only Draco had some indigo energy," he said to himself. He looked at his hands and saw that they were still crackling from the viral blast he had been shooting. The blasts were indigo. "Oh, I am such an idiot," yelled Chip. He tried to blast Draco's sword to empower it, but the smoke got in the way. "Morph!" yelled Chip. "Give me a hand!" Morph grew an extra hand and tossed it to Chip. "Ha, ha, very funny. You know what I mean!" Morph aimed carefully and fired a series of blasts that were from different experiment powers. The smoke was forced open by the barrage. "Hey Draco!" yelled Chip. Draco and Red Moon turned to where the hole in the smoke barrier was. "Catch!" yelled Chip and fired a viral blast towards Draco before the hole sealed up. Draco saw the indigo color of the energy and knew what Chip meant. With amazing agility and acrobatic skills, Draco leaped towards the viral blast and put the prism sword in the path.

The viral blast was absorbed into the sword and its indigo color could be seen swirling with the other colors for a moment. Then they all swirled together and became a pure white. Red Moon saw the white light in the sword and knew what it meant for him. He tried to destroy it with a blast that would have destroyed a large boulder. Draco swept the sword through the blackness and it melted away. "This is the end for you, Red Moon the Uncrushable," said Draco. He flew straight into Red Moon and plunged the sword right into Red Moon's heart, piercing it with white light. Red Moon howled in intense agony. The energy boost that he gave to Piton vanished and the smoke barrier evaporated. Everyone watched as the energy of the sword swept through Red Moon's body. The skin shriveled and the light could be seen escaping through Red Moon's mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. Then the light broke through completely and the skin was blasted off and turned into ash. Red Moon's form was surrounded with white light for a blinding moment. When they looked again they saw that the entire fortress had vanished and they were standing in the woods. They looked where Red Moon was standing and saw a werepire skeleton standing by itself. Then the skeleton collapsed into a pile of bones. They saw, or thought they saw, a ghost with a wolf's head and bat features fly from the pile and flew off into the night, away from the island.

Piton Toxico looked down at his former master's remains and look at the experiments with a sheepish look on his faces. "Well, I think I mussst be going. Goodbye." He started to fly off but Draco grabbed his prism sword from the pile of bones. It still glowed with a white light. He flew in front of Piton and pointed the sword at him. "I'm still angry at you," said Draco. "For what?" asked Piton. "I wasss only following ordersss. Red Moon wasss the one who took over the island." "Yes but it's your fault that he came to the island in the first place," said Draco. "What are you talking about?" asked Piton. "You had a grudge against me for making you lose your job with the Dark Dragon. So you had yourself hired out to the second strongest villain in the world." "What doesss that have do with anything?" hissed Piton. Morph spoke up. "I have heard that you were the one who pointed Red Moon towards an island for a place to start his reign. And not just any island. The island you knew where Draco and his family lived." Piton looked even more sheepish. "Well I might have recommended it a few timesss in front of him." Draco used his prism sword to chop off two of Piton's minor heads. The smoke-hydra screamed at the pain. But what surprised Piton most was that more heads didn't replace the ones that were chopped off. Chip spoke up. "You know, during the camp-out before we came here, I told Draco a few things from Greek mythology. Like how Hercules defeated the Lernean Hydra by sealing the neck stumps with fire." Piton was now extremely worried. "Now Draco, don't do any thing hasssty and irrational." Draco swung his sword a few more times and whittled Piton's heads down to three. "I suggest you go before you don't have two heads to rub together," said Draco. "And if you pull this stunt of again, there won't be enough of you to make a smoke ring." Piton was about to fly off when Morph grabbed him. "But just to make sure that you go," he snickered. "Let's give you a big send-off." He used his TechPack to sprout a vacuum catcher like the one in the Yaarp episode. "Wait! What are you doing?" yelled Piton. Then Piton was sucked up into a capture container. "You want to do it or shall I?" asked Morph. "You can do it," came Draco's reply. Morph aimed towards the east and said, "Bon voyage." He threw Piton's capture container with the power of a rocket. Piton went screaming over the ocean and out of sight. "Where did you send him to?" asked Chip. "Redwood Natural Park," said Morph. "It was the best place I could think of to send him next to the rainforest but that was to far away."


	8. A Fine Ending

The Curse of the Werepire

Author's note: This fanfiction is co-authored by Cydra and Hamishwarfare who both agreed to use each other's characters.

Chapter 8: A Fine Ending

When Red Moon perished, all the werewolves and vampires on the island were freed. It took a while to get everyone back to their homes. They all woke up with no recognition of what happened. The spell that kept the island in perpetual night and the moon always red also broke allowing the sun to rise once again. The experiments left the forest and headed back to the Chateau. There was a big celebration breakfast for everyone.

Stitch and Angel went off together, for a while, to Pudge's grotto. They watched the fish swim by for a while. Then Stitch said with a tone of regret, "I have something to tell you, Angel." Angel had the same tone in her voice when she said, "I have something to tell you too." Not quite listening to each other they both said at the same time, "I'm not in love with you anymore." They looked at each other with some surprise. "Don't you like me?" asked Angel. "I do, but my feelings for you aren't that powerful anymore. I loved you because you were an experiment like me. An attractive _female_ experiment. I thought you were the perfect match for me. Even when you were seducing me to join Hamsterviel, I thought you were perfect. I don't dislike you, but I like someone more." "Who is it?" asked Angel. "Lilo," said Stitch a bit sheepishly with a smile. Angel smiled, "You two are a perfect match. You go so well together. But I fear that the same thing has happened to me. It's true that while I was working for Hamsterviel, I felt no love whatsoever. But your kindness melted my heart and I fell for you. But when Gantu captured me and kept me captive in his ship, someone showed me even more kindness than you did. Not that I think you're not kind, it's just that he was even kinder." "Who was it, Gantu?" asked Stitch. "No! Yuck! Like he'd show kindness for me! I'm talking about Deli. I know he's a slacker and a glutton, but he has a really nice personality. He made me feel special and comforted me. I like you a lot, I just like Deli better." Stitch nodded before saying, "So we're still good friends, just not lovers." "Exactly," said Angel happily. Stitch looked at Angel, smiled, and said, "Thank you, for releasing me." Angel smiled back before saying, "Thank you for releasing me." They walked back to the Chateau, not having a negative feeling towards each other.

Meanwhile Draco and Victoria were talking on top of her house; the sun was just over the horizon and gleamed beautifully on the crystal clear ocean. The conversation was pretty pleasant, mostly about flying. But then, out of no where, Victoria said, "Draco, I think I owe you something." Draco looked at Victoria, "What?" Victoria looked back and said, "When I first got my experiment powers, I could barely use them. But you showed me how to fly like an expert." "Oh it was nothing," said Draco. "But then you saved my life from that werewolf. _That_ was definitely something. I feel like I owe you a lot. And I'm really getting to like you. So can I make all this up by taking you to dinner." "Are you asking me to go on a date?" asked Draco. Victoria blushed, "Sort of," came her reply. "One minute please," said Draco before he quickly flew off to a place where Victoria couldn't hear him. He then let out several whoops of joy at the top of his lungs. After he calmed himself down, Draco flew back to Victoria and said, "I'd be delighted to go out with you."

Elsewhere, Chip sighed with content. He had a very good feeling that all the problems with Angel, Stitch, and Draco were resolved. But he had an annoying hunch that he was forgetting something. He realized that Morph had not bothered him recently. And for the most inexplicable reason, that bothered him. He walked to Morph's room in the Chateau and went inside. Morph was sitting on the floor drawing sketches. He had a sad look on his face as he doodled. Chip looked at the sketches and saw they were all pictures of EnigMorph. Chip looked at Morph and said, "What's the matter Morph?" "I miss EnigMorph," said Morph. "We didn't have enough time together. And now he's gone for good." Chip put an affectionate arm around Morph and said, "EnigMorph's not gone for good. He joined with you to save you. Which means he's still around." "Where?" asked Morph beginning to brighten up. "In here," said Chip putting his hand on Morph's chest. "In my lungs?" asked Morph. "No, in your heart. He lives within you. You know, I once read something about certain spiritualists going into a trance in order to contact their inner-selves. I think we could try to teach you that so that you can talk to your inner-self which I guess would be EnigMorph." "Really?" asked Morph anxiously. "Sure, why not? Anything's possible around here." They walked out of Morph's room to do research to find how to contact Morph's inner-self.

However, around this time, Piton Toxico's container had landed in Redwood National Park. The container smashed open, releasing Piton. The minute the smoke-hydra was released, the trees that surrounded him started to suck up his body. Piton hissed and thrashed. He flew through the forest hoping to find a way out. It took him a long time to escape all the trees. He ended up at Death Valley with half of his form. Piton could barely hold his self together. "I need to find a city filled with sssmog to recover my ssstrength," he hissed to himself. "Then I'll find a partner to help me get revenge on Draco and thossse blasssted experimentsss." He decided to fuel up at Las Vegas before moving on to a more contaminated city, Pittsburgh.

The End?


End file.
